Are you Ready For It?
by XvampiresxXxaddiction
Summary: I suck at these. But in general. A new agent is introduced to the B.A.U team and secrets will amaze everyone. It's their time to shine as serial killer strikes near Quantico, a killer that likes to take single mothers and their sons.
1. Prelude

Criminal Minds – Are you ready for it.

_ There was a teenage boy and a middle aged woman who appears to be his mother seemingly sleeping__ in the corner of a tiny, wet room. There is no other noise but the sound of their breathing and occasional whimpers from the woman. The only light they have is a small bulb high on the wall, but the bulb was so dingy they might as well have no light at all. The boy opens up his sea green eyes and looks around in complete shock. He sits up quickly and notices that he's only wearing a pair of boxers. Looking over to his right he sees his 'mother' and gently shakes her awake. She only starts whimpering louder as she wakes up. Once awake she opens her mouth to start screaming, but the boy puts his a finger to his lips and a finger to hers. She nods her head, understanding him; her eyes wide with fear. He slowly attempts stands up and finds that his feet won't cooperate. Looking down, his manages to stifle a scream as he realizes that both of them have had their Achilles tendon completely severed. He makes sure not to look to long; he doesn't want to alarm the woman more than she already is. He slowly scoots back towards her in hopes that they could stay close. As he's moving back he hears a small door slide open and a pair of icy blue eyes stare at the both of them. The woman is now shivering in fear, clutching the boys arm tightly._

_"You two have been very naughty.." A harsh, raspy voice says. _

_"W-w-" The boy stammers before clearing his throat, although his voice is still shaky, " What do you want with us? We haven't done anything wrong?"_

_"Silence you insolent bastard child. You will not speak unless spoken to. Do what I say and I **might** let you live... Disobey me and mommy there dies."_

_The woman starts crying silently and buries her face in her sons neck. He slips his arm around his trembling mother and kisses her long brown hair. Their is a sudden puff of air and the boy feels a stinging sensation in his right bicep, he looks down and sees a blow dart. His mother jumps as one sticks her in the leg. Within seconds, the entire room starts to spin and soon everything is black._

_ When the boy wakes up he's alone, but this wasn't the room he was in. He looks around unable to determine where he was and now his mother was missing, in a panic he attempts to get up but finds himself strapped to a wheelchair. He begans to struggle against the restraints; before long a masked person comes in and wheels him out. He goes to speak but finds his lips have been taped and glued shut. He starts to panic a little but soon his panic dimishes as he sees his mother shackled to the floor. Now he's confused as she slowly starts to wake up. He notices that her mouth has been glued and sewn shut. The masked person stands between them and the boy can feel this stranger smiling a sick and twisted smile; the person then pulls out a remote and suddenly Disturbed starts playing loudly in the background. The masked person takes the wheelchair and dumps the boy ontop of his mother, quickly shackling his hands near hers. Without speaking he strips the boy of his boxers causing the boy to jerk as the cold air strikes the most sensitive areas. The boys mother starts crying silently when she realizes what this sadistic guy is implying they must do. The boy looks away into the eyes of their nightmare and pleads softly, shaking his head. The person grabs the boy by his hair and forces him to look into his mothers eyes as he begans jerking him, making him hard depsite everything. The boy starts crying as this masked man forces him to enter his mother. His mother cries out, tears streaming down her face. The boy doesn't move until he feels something poking into his bottom. He jerks suddenly and feels a scream try to escape as the person enters him panting heavily. He feels as if a hot steel rod has been rammed into him, and without warning it starts being pulled out and rammed back in; the movement causing him to retreat and re-enter his mother. Minutes passed that seemed like hours to the both of them, tears streaming down their faces as they are both violated. The movements of the masked man began to become quicker and more animalistic. With one final thrust he grunts heavily and slips out the boys bottom. Out the corner of his eye, the boy sees a sparkling object, within seconds it swipes across his neck and his blood spurts outward, almost like a fountain. His mother starts screaming as the blood covers her face; soon her screams cease as her throat is too slashed. The masked man then unchains them slowly, dragging their bodies to a makeshift pit and throws them inside followed by some lighter fluid and a match. The masked man smiles to himself as their bodies go up in flame.  
_


	2. The Gathering

**Criminal Minds **

**_This takes place right after the last episode; Season 5 Episode 19 where the illegal immigrants are getting killed by decapitation. In the episode where JJ is pregnant and talking about the baby kicking, Spencer Reid talks about how the baby is now discovering movements and strengthening muscles. So J.J takes Reid's hand and places it on her stomach. He feels the baby kick and asks her if she gets freaked out by it, she of course says no and then asks if he is; His response is yes. A few scenes later, while in a room with Emily Prentiss, Reid is looking behind him at J.J. Prentiss asks if he's ever thought about it, hes confused and asks what? Prentiss then says, "Having baby geniuses." Reid never answers as the phone rings and Penelope Garcia is on the phone. Well, that sparked my idea for a story. Even though Reid never answered, what if he was… Would it have been with the actress from California? What if the DA decided to add someone new to their team? But what happens when the team finds out that this newcomer has MAJOR secrets of their own? This is the story. Are you Ready For it?_**

**_

* * *

_**

_-Flashback-_

_I couldn't stop looking at J.J and her ever growing stomach, even after everything she still looked beautiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, she's married now with a baby on the way. Yet, I still can't help to wonder, what if I--_

_"Ever think about having one?"_

_I looked at Emily in confusion._

_"One of what?"  
_

_"You know, a little genius."_

_Lucky for me the phone rang and Penelope was on the other line. I smiled softly as we continued discussing the case, but in the back of my mind Emily's words were echoing in my head. I thought about it once or twice, but for that to happen, I would need to find someone special enough. But yes Emily, I've thought about it many times, dreamed about it..._

_-End Flashback-_

Spencer Reid woke with a start, lately he's been having dreams about that day. Sometimes it ended with him and his new family, other times it was cut off like tonight. He looked at his clock as it blinked 7 am. Calmly, he slipped out of his bed as his phone rang. He considered letting the phone ring continously, but one glance at the caller i.d made him choose otherwise.

"Hello.."

"Reid, its J.J."

Spencer's heart sped up just a little bit as SSA Jennifer Jareau said his name. Even after all these years, he still felt a small attraction to her. He walked to his bay windows, tucked his phone between his ear and his shoulder and looked out at the horizon.

"What's up?"

"Hotch called an emergency meeting.. Can you do me a big favor and swing by Garcia's?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Spence. You're the best."

Spencer thought about saying 'I love you' but opted out of it as he hung up the phone. He did love J.J. but it was a familiarity type love for him. Walking to his neatly cleaned desk, he added a few finishing touches to the letter he had written to his mother.

_'I'll send this out today'_ he thought to himself. _'or at least try to..'_

He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Within minutes he was on the road and on his way to pick up the ever so quirky and lovable Penelope Garcia. Spencer wondered to himself what type of outfit she'd be wearing today. Of course within thirty minutes his question was answered as Penelope stepped out of her apartment complex wearing her sunflower dress, hair as red as ever in the brilliant Virginia morning sun.

"Hello genius."

"Hey Garcia." Spencer got the car and opened her door for her, blushing slightly as she pinched his cheek.

"Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?" She climbed in, placing her purse on her lap calmly although her eyes darted quickly around the street. Spencer knew that ever since she was shot, she never really felt save in her own home. On numerous occasions, he came close to offering her his extra bedroom but he shot it down as quickly as the thought came. The ride to Quantico was a quiet one with only the occasional beeping from Penelope's phone and her giggles. Only when she giggled the third time and shook her head, did Spencer know it was from her recent beau SSA Derek Morgan. Kevin had taken a job in another country and the fact that he took it without talking it out with Peneople caused them to fight and she kicked him out. Sometimes she still missed him, but times like this she was glad her chocolate Adonis was around. Penelope turned and looked at Spencer as he glanced over at her, smiling quickly he turned his attention back to the road as they pulled up at headquaters. Climbing out the car they were greeted by SSA Emily Prentiss.

"Good morning.. Any idea why Hotch called us in on our day off?"

"No clue." Penelope said as she tucked her phone back in her purse.

"It's important, has to be.. Statistic--"

Emily cut Spencer off with a look and he blushed. He couldn't help it sometimes, despite working together for a few years now, he still felt awkward around the lovely ladies at the B.A.U Headquaters. He slid between them and headed into the building, almost running into Derek.

"Woah, Slow down there kid.. What's the rush?" Derek asked before seeing Peneople walking through the door. He side stepped around Spencer and wrapped his arms around Penelope.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hello my favorite piece of Chocolate.."

"So when are you mov--" Derek was cut off as Emily cleared her throat nudging him slightly while Spencer kept the elevator doors open for them.

"Come on you two, lets go before Hotch kills us all." The three of them joined Spencer in the elevator, everyone wondering what could be so important that Unit Cheif Aaron Hotcher had J.J call them in for.


	3. A New Face in the BAU

Criminal Minds – Are you ready for it.

**_Unfortunately, I do not own Criminal Minds, although I would love to. The real rights go to CBS. _**

_

* * *

_

In the elevator, Reid's mind kept wondering back to the nagging question Emily had asked him a few years ago. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about it, he was the genius after all right? Before his mind could go any deeper, the elevator doors slide open revealing the bullpen, nearly empty. The only person there was J.J, and she didn't look too happy. Cautiously they all stepped out and walked over to her, Penelope was the first to speak.

"What's going on?"

"I wish I knew, I was on my way over anyways to get a jump start on some ---" J.J was cut off as Hotchner opened his office door, smiling. It wasn't entirely unusual for him to smile this early in the morning but it was the cause of this smile that had everyone confused. Hotchner walked out of his office followed by a young woman, with stunning turquoise eyes. She let her black hair fall freely past her shoulders. She smiled at the others meekly and followed Hotch down the stairs. When they got to the pen, Morgan twitched and Spencer gulped hard.

"This is my team. This is SSA Derek Morgan, our Analyst Penelope Garcia. SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Team this is our newest member SSA Nahdezdah Amara Nyx."

Nahdezdah smiled softly and waved before speaking, "Please, just call me Amara.."

_'Greek for unfading or eternal beauty.." _Spencer thought to himself as he stared at Amara, before quickly looking away.

"She's just been recruited to our team, and she's brought a new case I think we should look at.." Hotch quickly walked away to the meeting area with everyone following behind him. Amara waited a moment before catching up to Penelope.

"Hi.. You're Penelope right?"

"The one and only."

Penelope stuck out her hand and Amara shook it, smiling.

"I've heard so many great things about you. So, you work with computers right? I mean, you do all the digging up on these things.."

"Yeah, I'm their goddess of knowledge if you will.."

Amara shivered slightly as goosebumps began to rise up under her long sleeved jacket, she continued to smile softy and walk with Penelope until they got into the meeting room. There, she watched as everyone but Hotch sat down; she decided to stay against the wall until Hotch looked at her.

"Go ahead Amara. Tell them about this case."

"Thank you," Amara walked calmly over to a small box, picked it up and placed it on the table. "Newport News, Virginia.. 17 year old Ryan Gordon and his mother Marissa were supposed to go away for the weekend, but they never came back. Neighbors didn't hear anything up until three days ago. They have a 3 year old boxer that wouldn't stop barking. So the neighbor went to go check it out.."

She placed a few pictures of the inside of the Gordon's home onto the table. In one photo food had been placed on the table as if they were about to sit down and eat breakfast, but the food in the picture looked about a week old. In another photo, what was assumed to be the living room looked spotless as if no one was living there. The next three pictures were of the bedrooms. In those, the entire room had been ransacked; beds were turned over, books thrown all over the place. Almost as if someone had put up a fight. As she placed them down she quickly glanced at Hotch who placed about two stacks of photos onto the table.

"There are over, 25 different crime scenes," Amara started as the others glanced at them, completely horrified, " In each case the mother and the oldest son were taken. Apparently murdered sometime later. Every victim came from a single parent household... Both raped. It appears he makes the son rape his own mother while he rapes the son. He then cuts their throats and burns the bodies before disposing of them in different parts of Virginia..."

Amara stopped for a second and studied the looks on everyone's faces. She knew they had seen worse in their years at the B.A.U but for her this was the first double homicide. As she continued to study them Prentiss spoke up, as she picked up several pictures.

"There must be several different.."

"He's done this before.." Amara finished for her before pulling out a red file," This was the first one.. it was taken 15 years ago.."

"So why weren't we called in earlier?" Spencer asked as he scanned over the photos. Everyone looked at Amara quizzically.

"He's been on the move.. The case went unsolved for the first ten years... The same victimology came up last year in Kansas, same M.O. everything.. Then suddenly they stopped and have been like that ever since.."

Everyone passed around the file and looked at Hotch for some answers, yet all Derek could do was look at Amara and wonder.

_"She looks eerily familiar.. But she's not.."_

They continued to sit in silence for about five more minutes before Hotch's cell rang. He quickly dismissed the others and walked back to his office.

_

* * *

_

**Later that day**

The team were on their way to Newport News, Virginia; Spencer and Derek in the last car.

"Hey Morgan. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Kid. What's up?"

"What do you think of Nahdezdah?"

Morgan looked at Reid over his glasses and shrugged.

"She's pretty cute.. She could use some new clothes.. She dresses like my mother.."

"Yeah.."

"Why?" Derek looked at Reid, who glanced over. "Whoa ho ho.. You like her don't you?"

"N-No its not that. I just wanted your professional--" Reid looked at Morgan, as he cocked his right eyebrow. "I just think she looks nice thats all.."

"Yeah kid, you're diggin her."

Reid ran his fingers through his hair and just stared out the window, trying to drown Morgan out as he teased him. In the other car, J.J, Emily and Amara started talking.

"So Amara, where are you from?" Emily asked as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh, just.. A small town.. Shiner, Texas. It's near San Antonio." She answered staring out the window. Emily just nodded and looked over at J.J. before Amara spoke again. "So, Derek and Penelope are an item huh?"

Emily looked at her in shock. "Yeah, how did you know?" Amara looked at Emily, smirking just a little.

"The way he kept looking at her when I was going over the case.. He continously scanned the room, but he always kept his eyes on her. If she shivered he looked at her and his eyes would dialate just a little bit more. Earlier, when she smiled so did he.. He likes to play the ladies man, but underneath that, he's a romantic. All he needed was to find that special one.." Amara stopped and looked out the window again; Emily and J.J in complete awe. Amara sighed softly and smiled. In the back of her mind, she heard him calling to her softly. Her lover, her friend. Her thoughts were cut short as they pulled up to the Newport News police station. Everyone got out their cars quickly and headed into the station; no one saying a word. Once inside, they were greeted by a short, stubby looking woman with green eyes and frizzy red hair that was cut close to her head.

"I take it you're the B.A.U." She quickly turned to Hotchner and smiled, "You must be Agent Hotchner.."

"Yes I am."

"I'm Captain Erin Blake.."

"This is my team. This is Agent Rossi, Jennifer Jareau our media specialist, SSA Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. This is Dr. Spencer Reid and our newest team Member SSA Nah.. I mean Amara Nyx."

Each one extended their hands and smiled sweetly.

"We have discovered a new set of bodies..."

Hotch nodded slowly and looked over his team.

"Morgan, you Emily and Rossi stay here and get as much information on the last four victims. J.J. you know exactly what to do. Spencer and Amara, come with me."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their seperate ways.


	4. The Crime Scene and then some

Criminal Minds – Are you ready for it.

_**This takes place right after the last episode; Season 5 Episode 19 where the illegal immigrants are getting killed by decapitation. In the episode where JJ is pregnant and talking about the baby kicking, Spencer Reid talks about how the baby is now discovering movements and strengthening muscles. So JJ takes Reid's hand and places it on her stomach. He feels the baby kick and asks her if she gets freaked out by it, she of course says no and then asks if he is; His response is yes. A few scenes later, while in a room with Emily Prentiss, Reid is looking behind him at JJ. Prentiss asks if he's ever thought about it, hes confused and asks what? Prentiss then says, "Having baby geniuses." Reid never answers as the phone rings and Penelope Garcia is on the phone. Well, that sparked my idea for a story. Even though Reid never answered, what if he was… Would it have been with the actress from California? What if the DA decided to add someone new to their team? But what happens when the team finds out that this newcomer has MAJOR secrets of their own? **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-The Crime Scene-**_

Captain Blake held the door open for Hotch, Amara and Spencer as they walked into the Jones' living room. It was still inexplicably neat. There was no dust no dog hair, absolutely nothing was dirty. Like, someone had took the time and trouble to make sure the area was spotless.

"What can you tell us about Ms. Jones Captain?"

"Nothing..."

"She had to have recently gotten divorced," Spencer started.

"The pictures on the wall by the kitchen door have the entire family in them. The son looks to be about sixteen or so, and the reports say that he was 17 when he died." Amara finished for him. He looked at her in some amazement and she smiled. When she smiled, Reid's face felt ten time hotter than normal and he swallowed hard while his stomach flipped. He didn't want Morgan to be right, he hated it when Morgan was right. He was right about Austin, he was right about Lila but Spencer didn't want him to be right about Amara. He still managed a small smile then quickly looked away and head towards the stairs; Amara right behind him. Soon they found themselves standing outside the son's bedroom; Amara opened the door slowly.

"How did the unsub manage to subdue the son without waking the mother?"

"I'm not sure," Spencer said slowly, picking up a few items off the floor."There were no real signs of a break in.."

"You think he had a key?"

Spencer looked at Amara as she walked over to the boy's window and peered out into the backyard. She turned back to him and waited for him to answer.

"Um.. No. I mean. Yes.."

Amara smiled and shook her head.

"Come on boy genius. Which is it? Yay or Nay.. I think he did.. But, it wasn't given to him.."

"What do you mean?"

"The key ring by the door.. Ever house has a set of keys.. They only needed two now that she's divorced.. And the locks had been changed recently the reciept was sitting on the table underneath.."

"Wow, you saw all that?"

"Yeah, my.. my father used to train my sisters and I to pay attention to minor details.." As Amara spoke, she felt the crease between her elbows start tingling and absentmindedly started rubbing the left one, "So either he got close to the mom and played nice neighbor or he stole the key from them somehow.."

Spencer watched Amara carefully as she walked back to where he was. Something about the way she rubbed her arm made Spencer shiver. They walked out the room and met up with Hotch and Captain Blake as they walked out of the mothers room.

"Find anything?"

"Not really.. There was a big struggle, but we can't figure out how he managed to subdue the boy without waking the mother.." Amara said as they started walking down the stairs.

"But Amara noticed, they had their locks changed.. recently.. So with no signs of a break in.. He had to have had a key."

Hotch nodded and they walked out the door, followed by Captain Blake, Amara then Spencer. When they got back in the SUVs, Spencer sat as far away from Amara as he could; hoping to be able to think without accidently brushing her or anything. As he sat there, his mind began to wonder back to when he was kidnapped, then it clicked. He went to glance at Amara and found her staring at him, her turquoise eyes appearing to twinkle. Reid went to say something, but they had already pulled up to the station; Amara quickly got out and went inside.

* * *

_** ---That Night---**_

Spencer was laying in his hotel bed, staring at the cieling as his mind wandered off. He couldn't seem to get the image of Amara rubbing her arm, the way he would do when he needed a fix; he was over that now. When he saw Amara rubbing her arm at the Jones' house, he couldn't help but notice how she never took her jacket off, even when they were indoors. Did this mean she was still shooting up? As his mind started answering questions, there was knock on the door. Spencer quickly got up and answered it.

"Hey Derek, what's up?"

"All of us are going out for a little bit, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

"And do what? Read a book?"

"No, probably go over the case..."

Derek looked at Spencer for a little while then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

"Come on Kid, you're going out with me and the girls tonight. We're welcoming Amara to the team.. The right way."

Spencer went to protest but his words caught in his throat as Amara, Emily and J.J walked into the hall. Emily and J.J. looked amazing as always, with their pant suits and makeup, but for the first time in a long time Spencer couldn't stop looking at someone other the two girls. Amara had let her long black hair down and she straightened it, her makeup was flawless causing her turquoise eyes to pop. She apparently kept a few dresses hanging around and the black one she was wearing was beautiful, especially on her. Her little black dress clung to her hips perfectly and it showed her shapely legs. Spencer swallowed heavily and started wiping his hands on the sides of his pants.

"Um, uh.. You guys look..um.. Great.." He stammered; he stole a quick glance and smirked a little bit when he noticed that even Derek looked astonished.

"You guys ready to go. J.J and Derek have a bet on who can get the most numbers tonight. Me or Emily."

Spencer's small smile faltered a little; Derek held his arms out for J.J and Emily to take. Spencer looked away before holding out his arm for Amara; she took it smiling. They got to the car and Emily sat in the back with Amara and Spencer; who kept looking over at the girls then into the rear view mirror only to see Derek smirking at him.

_"Go for it Kid."_ He mouthed out. Spencer just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, Spencer.. I hear you're from Vegas.. What was that like?"

Spencer looked up at Amara completely shocked at first then shrugged," I was a 12 year old prodigy in a Las Vegas public school... I got beat up everyday."

"Oh.. I know what you mean.."

Everyone looked at Amara in confusion as she looked at her hands; smoothing out her dress, she looked up and looked at everyone.

"What? I grew up in a small town.. In Texas.. I was 10 years old when I graduated high school. and Only 14 when I got out of college.." She said softly, shifting uncomfortably. Spencer gently placed his hand on hers causing her to look up and she smiled. When she smiled, Spencer felt his stomach flip and he smiled. Within minutes, they were in front of the club and the game was on.

A couple hours later, Spencer and Derek were sitting at the bar watching the girls dancing with one another; Derek then turned to Spencer.

"So Reid---"

"No Morgan.. Don't even say--" Spencer was cut off as Amara walked over laughing at Emily and J.J.

"Come on Spence, I know you dance.." She said moving softly to the beat of the music.

"N-No.. I don't have a single dancing gene in my---" Spencer was cut off as Amara grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Derek just smiled at Spencer as he looked back for help. Amara got him to the center of the floor just as a slow song came on. Spencer didn't know what to do, his brain for once wasn't working with him as Amara wrapped his arms around her waist then wrapped her arms around his neck. She was the perfect height for him; almost like Lila and Austin but something about Amara was different.

_"Maybe because she's been through the drug addiction.. Maybe its the whole child prodigy thing... Spencer, she's like the female version of you."_ He thought to himself as Amara rested her head on his shoulder. He held her just a little bit tighter and smiled softly to himself. When he looked down at her, she was smiling up at him; she gently brushed some hair from his face. Spencer felt his heart rate speeding up as he stared straight into her eyes. He leaned down just a little as she came up, gently brushing his lips with hers. It was nothing but a mere brush of the lips, but it sent a chill up both their spines. When neither of them protested, Amara kissed him a little bit more passionately; shocked when he returned the kiss. As the song ended she pulled away from him and she felt the heat creep up her face. She looked away almost shyly and led him to a different table to talk. While Spencer and Amara sat at their own table, Derek hand Emily and J.J their drinks.

"Did you see that?" Emily asked as Derek sat her drink in front of her.

"Oh my god.. Who would've thought.." J.J. said moving her hair behind her ear.

"What are you guys talking about? What did I miss?"

"Spencer just kissed Amara!" They both said. Derek looked at them in astonishment then smiled. "My man! I told him he liked her."

J.J. and Emily shook their head and smiled. Emily looked at her watch and nudged J.J.

"We need to get back. We're still working this case. Come on, lets get those two love birds and head home."

J.J. nodded and gave Derek the money back for their drinks before walking over and telling Spencer and Amara that it was time to go. On the ride home, Amara stuck J.J. between her and Spencer; he frowned slightly wondering if he did something wrong. Emily glanced at J.J who simply shrugged. They got back to their hotel in minutes, Amara practically flew out the car to go to her room. Spencer looked defeated as Derek placed a hand on his shoulder; Spencer smiled meekly. When everyone was in their rooms, Derek decided to have one more drink but in the back of his mind, something was nagging him. 

_Where have I seen this girl before?... _


	5. Two birds, one stone

Criminal Minds – Are you ready for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.. I wish I did, like every hardcore fan out there. ;]

**Recap: So, we found out that Amara is like, the female version of Spencer. She graduated from a public school at 10, at 14 she graduated from college. The rest of the team take her out to welcome her and she ends up kissing Spencer. When they get back to the hotel, she practically freaks out and runs to her room, leaving poor Spencer to wonder what he did wrong. While Spencer is worrying about trying to figure out where he went wrong and the case, Derek Morgan is trying to figure out where he's met this girl before.**

* * *

The next afternoon, the team was back in Quantico with no luck whatsoever. No new bodies had shown up in Newport News and there was no new evidence; only Rossi noticed how this affected Amara the most. As they started heading back, Rossi thought it would be a good time to talk to her.

"Amara.."

"Yes sir?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Amara picked up her purse and hurried over to Rossi, head slightly down. "What is it sir?"

"What's your connection with this case?"

The question shocked Amara into silence then she shook her head.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Come on.. You're the only one on this team who seems mainly influenced by the case.. Again I ask, what's your connection to this case?"

"Sir.. I-- Nothing. I've just been following it since it was passed onto me.." Amara looked at him blankly, not letting any emotion show on her face. Rossi, apparently seemed satisfied by her answer and simply nodded. He went to walk off then stopped and looked at her in a fatherly way.

"Well, if you ever need to talk.. My door is open."

"Thank you sir.."

Amara rushed back to the cars, and climbed in behind Morgan; Spencer saw her and smiled shyly. Amara ran her fingers through her hair before reaching into her purse and brought out her notebook. Within minutes they were on their way back to Quantico; Amara writing in her journal the entire time. About two hours later, when she finally looked up Amara noticed Morgan staring at her through the mirror; Spencer fast asleep.

"Um.. Yes Derek?"

"Nothing.. Why did you run out on my man here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you dance with him and all of sudden you avoid him like the plague.. Why?"

"I-- Its.. It's complicated Derek... Can we not talk about this.."

"We gotta talk about it sometime Amara.. I don't want you playin' him.."

Amara sighed softly and started staring out the window; her mind wandering.

_-Flashback-_

_"But.. Babe, why? Why do you gotta leave?" _

_"Trust me on this Amy.. Its for the better.." said a deep voice. "Everything will work itself out."_

_The voice kissed her gently, his fingers resting under her chin. She hugged him tightly, crying softly. She let him go and watched as he climbed into a black '67 chevy and drove off, sending dirt and gravel into the air. Amy gently rested her hand on her stomach and sighed._

_-End Flashback-_

When Amara snapped back to reality, they were just pulling up to B.A.U Headquarters and she couldn't wait to get inside. Once inside, she ran straight to her desk in the bull pen just as her cell rang.

"Hello.... Shit, I'll let him know."

Amara hit the end button and waited impatiently for Hotchner to get inside his office, once inside she went and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, I don't wanna take J.J's job away from her, but I just got a call from Atlanta.. Two more bodies have been found."

Hotch looked at her in shock, wondering why she even received the phone call from Atlanta but he didn't ask her questions.

"Alright. Get the team together, we have a plane to catch.."

--on the plane--

From the time they got on the plane, almost everyone could tell feel the tension between Morgan, Reid and Amara. When they were asked about it, they simply avoided the question at all cost until Reid confided in Penelope.

"So boy wonder, what's wrong between you three?"

"Garcia, nothing i--" Spencer looked at her as she looked at him over her glasses, "I kissed Amara, and now she's avoiding me..."

Penelope's eyes widen as she was shocked, she looked around Reid's chair and watched Amara as she started writing in her notebook.

"Garcia, don't stare..." Reid said, heat creeping up on his face.

"Do you like her Reid?"

"I-I'm not sure... I just.. Austin and Lila.."

Penelope chuckled and patted Reid's hand, "Its okay Reid.. I know you like her, just give her some time.. She's new to us."

Reid smiled at Garcia; his smile quickly faded as Garcia got up.

"W-where are you going?"

"Well lover boy.. Amara is coming so, I thought I'd leave you two 'alone'.."

Reid shook his head then quickly placed his hair behind his ear as Amara walked up.

"Mind if I.." She started pointing to the seat across from him. Reid shook his head, never looking up at her.

"Amara.." Reid started, but Amara didn't hear him.

"Spence, I'm sorry for the other night... I-- I just didn't.. I just.. I like you okay? Like, more than I thought I did... And, I didn't want to.. --"

She looked at Spencer, and sighed as he smiled a little bit.

"I like you too Amara..." He quickly got up and sat next to Amara. They looked at each other for a couple minutes before she gently placed her lips on his; he slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, Amara was breathless but smiled.

"So, would you.. you know.. liketogooutwithmesometime" Spencer mumbled quickly.

"I'd love to."

------------------------------------ In Atlanta-----------------------------------------------

Reid and Amara agreed to take things slowly and not tell anyone about them just yet, they wanted to see if the profilers could pick out a new relationship just like they did with J.J and Will and Derek and Penelope. They had finally touched down in Atlanta and were on their way inside Atlanta's Police Department to touch base with Captain Gardner when Derek had a revelation.

"Holy Shit.. Angel?"

Amara looked up then looked away quickly.

"Angel. Angel Meyers?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Your name isn't Nadezdah Amara Nyx.. It's Angel Ayes Meyers."

Amara looked at him with a weird look on her face before shaking her head and started writing in her notebook again. Derek took the notebook from her and closed it causing Amara to jump up and glare.

"Give me that..."

"No Angel.. You can't hide from me forever.."

"Yes she can Derek. Angel isn't around anymore.." She growled.

Penelope started walking over and Derek shoved Amara's notebook to her, acting like nothing happened. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and kissed her cheek softly; Amara only turned and stormed inside the office. Once inside, the Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Reid managed to give everyone a profile while Morgan and Amara went out to look at the new crime scene. Even on the way there, Derek didn't try and push anything with Amara so when they got the crime scene Derek was itching to ask her questions; the crime scene was too bad for him to have time to ask any. They were in there for a good thirty minutes pulling apart the charred bones of Samantha Webster and her son Jackson who were still in the state of being they were murdered in. Amara squat down and shivered as some of the other officers talked to Morgan about the Websters; Derek joined Amara a few minutes later.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing. Everything was burned.. And he cleaned up here.." Amara slowly stood up; the feeling of all the blood rushing back to her head made her slightly dizzy. When she swayed Derek grabbed her arm before she feel.

"You alright?"

Amara nodded then stopped, she walked over to the wall and ran her finger over a crack and smiled.

"Derek, I think you should look at this.."

"What is it?"

Amara held up her fingers then rubbed them together. "Blood.. They weren't killed that long ago."

Derek called over the forensics and showed them the crack in the wall and they quickly got a sample of the blood. Amara and Derek left the scene a couple hours later both lost in thought. When they arrived back at the station, Amara found herself being stared at by Rossi. Before anyone could ask anything Rossi pulled her aside with Derek and Penelope. She looked a little scared and confused as Rossi closed the door behind him.

"Who is Angel?"

Amara couldn't speak as they all looked at her. She shook her head slowly, trying not to let anyone read her emotions.

"Again, I ask who is Angel?" Rossi said as he sat her down and sat across from her. Amara looked at Derek then at a confused Penelope.

"Amara, I can have Garcia look her up quickly if you'd rather not---"

"NO! I mean, okay fine. Angel was my twin sister.. She.. was.. She was killed a while back... "Amara looked at Derek carefully, with pleading eyes. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I used to date her sister... Back before my father was killed..." Rossi nodded slowly and stared at him while Penelope just stood there slightly confused. With no one saying anything, Amara quickly walked out the room as her phone started beeping. She answered it and quickly made her way outside.


End file.
